The game of golf typically utilizes woods, irons and a putter. Irons typically have shorter shafts and smaller club heads as compared to woods. The head of an iron is often made of solid iron or steel. The golf club head of an iron includes a large flat angled face, typically scored with grooves. Golf club irons vary in head size, shaft length and lie or loft angle.